


Surprise Visit

by Sumi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bianca normally hates surprises but this time is an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BatchSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/gifts).



Bianca had fallen asleep in Professor Juniper’s office, her head resting on the desk. She had stayed late in order to get some work done (Professor Juniper didn’t mind) and ended up working a little too late.

The sound of a growl reached her ears and Bianca jerked awake. She blinked a few times before noticing a very familiar Emboar standing in front of her.

“Hilda!” Bianca cried out in excitement but in her haste to get out from behind the desk, she tripped and fell forward. Luckily for Bianca Emboar reached forward to catch her. “Thank you, Emboar.”

A chuckle came from behind the large, pig like pokemon before Hilda stepped out from behind him. “Bianca, your still as klutzy as ever.”

Bianca threw her arms around Hila and nearly knocked them both over. “When did you get in? I thought you were busy at the Pokemon League fighting trainers? Why didn’t you tell me you were visiting? I missed you so much.”

The words came out all at once but Hilda understood every single one. She chose to silence her words by kissing her gently.

“I missed you too.”


End file.
